


Misjudged

by griffiee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Everyone thinks Betty and Jughead's relationship isn't working





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @griffie and instagram @emilygriffin.books

“All I’m saying is that her jacket was out of season last year,” Veronica pointed out. 

Betty laughed as she sat down. “So what, V? I think it’s cute.” 

Veronica shrugged. “I just don’t want Cheryl to think she’s the best thing that’s ever happened when she can’t even keep up with fashion trends.”

Jughead sat down beside Betty. “What sad teen drama are we talking about today?”

“Cheryl’s…fashion sense?” Archie finished, confused on why it mattered when clothes came out. The shirt he was wearing was one he’d had for three years. 

Jughead gave him a look and he shrugged, turning to talk to Veronica as she was trying to get his attention. Jughead turned his attention to his food while Betty pulled out her laptop. 

“They don’t seem like they want to be together,” Veronica whispered to Archie and Kevin, “Do you think maybe Betty feels bad for him?”

Archie nodded in agreement. “I think he’s confused. He might just be with her because he didn’t want to say no and hurt her feelings.”

Betty turned to Jughead while they were conversing, setting her hand on his arm. “Hey, you want some of my food? I know things are kind of bad for you at home, and I don’t know if you’ve been eating enough but I just want to make sure-”

Jughead cut her off by resting his free hand on top of hers and squeezing. “Thank you, Betty.”

She blushed, turning back to her computer as he took a few of her chips. 

“Hey, B? Why don’t we go for a walk?” 

Betty looked up at Veronica. “Uh, yeah, sure.” She lightly touched Jughead’s shoulder. “I’ll see you in class, Juggie.” 

Archie and Kevin watched them walk away before turning to Jughead. He looked up from his food when he felt their stares. “Do I have something on my face?”

“What are you doing with Betty?” Archie asked, “Why are you really with her?”

Jughead looked up with a cold glare. “I like her, Arch. Can’t you see that? Or are you too self-absorbed to think someone could like someone’s who’s not you?” He stood up and stormed off, leaving them gaping at him.

“Now, Betty,” Veronica was saying while the boys were interrogating Jughead, “Do you feel bad for Jughead? Because he’s a bit of a lost soul?”

Betty gave her a weird look. “Well, yeah, I feel a bit bad for him. Why?”

“Is that why you’re dating him?”

Betty stopped, grasping her shoulders and forcing her to meet her eyes. “Veronica,” she began, exasperated, “I love Jughead. Because of who is he is. Okay?” She let go of her shoulders, starting to walk away. “I should get to class.”

Jughead looked up when she walked in, pulling her chair out for her. “Bets-” He let out a long breath. “I think we need new friends.”

Betty laughed a little, sitting down and resting her head on his chest. “Yeah, but what would we do without them?”

“I hate it when you’re right,” he grumbled, his arm going around her shoulders. 

That afternoon, after school, the rest of the group had decided to meet in the Blue & Gold office to take another stab at figuring this thing out, but Jughead and Betty had already beat them there.”

“Give it back,” Jughead was saying through gritted teeth, turning to glare at Betty.

“Come and get it!” she giggled, holding his beanie above her head. 

“Don’t make me come over there,” he warned, a glint of amusement sparking in his eyes. 

Betty stuck her tongue out at him. “It’s mine now.”

He rolled his eyes, taking two large steps toward her and setting his hands on her waist. His heart skipped a beat when he looked up at her, his beanie long forgotten. “It’s hard to be irritated when you’re so gorgeous,” he breathed out, leaning forward to kiss her. 

Betty met him halfway, dropping the beanie and wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

Veronica tore her eyes away from the scene, dragging Kevin and Archie with her. “I think we may have misjudged them. Come on, let’s go.”

Archie followed after her. “Let’s head to Pop’s, yeah? I could use a milkshake.”


End file.
